Deudas, Compromisos, y Malos entendidos
by neverdie
Summary: Los continuos despistes que Star tiene con su magia han ocasionado que Marco se meta en más de un problema ridículo. Pese a eso sigue sin desearle ningún mal a nadie(mas o menos).
1. Chapter 1

se que no e continuado mis demás historias y lo siento, pero me pagaron por hacer este fic, asi que !money! $-$

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Capitulo 1

Marco se despertaba tras el sueño más loco que había tenido en años. Su imaginación en esta ocasión sí que le había jugado una desagradable broma, incluso para su persona. Él haberse follado a Star en sueños no era algo normal, en especial si consideraba que lo había hecho de manera muy brusca, casi violándole, por no mencionar que la había denigrado hasta decir basta con sus palabras.

-Solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño. –Se repitió tratando de calmarse, claro que el inmenso cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo no le ayudaba para nada. - ¿Verdad?

Con algo de dolor logro incorporarse, todo su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado como el plomo.

-Rayos sí que me moví mientras dormía.

Marco realizo un poco de calentamiento, pero no le ayudo, al final decidió simplemente salir a caminar para calmar su corazón.

Claro que el salir de su habitación para ver como Tom se paseaba con su chamara, mientras Star colgada amorosamente de su brazo derecho, fue un golpe a su hígado, en especial tras esa triunfantemente sonrisa que le dedico el demonio junto antes de desaparecer en las escaleras.

¿Cómo podía Star estar con Tom? No era como si él quisiese que Star estuviese con el…. Vale talvez era algo que se merecía por lo de Jackie, pero si Star podía iniciar otra relación así de fácil ¿Por qué le hizo esa confesión antes de irse?

Marco decidió que pasar de largo era lo mejor, el asunto con Star, en especial después de lo sucedido en la playa infernal con Kelly y Tad, aún era muy confuso. Aunque doloroso, el hablar con Tad le había abierto los ojos, su presencia solo lastimaba a Star. Quizás ese sueño era una premonición, era hora de pensar en irse de Mewnee.

Pero de momento, desayunar era su prioridad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El desayuno paso sin pena ni gloria para Marco, para su fortuna Star había decidido pasar con Tom en alguna parte, lo cual le dio a Marco todo el tiempo para pensar en sus problemas;

Primero y el más inmediato eran los padres de Star, ellos habían sido capases de enviar a su hija a la casa de unos completos extraños para que esta aprendiese a controlarse, pero eran incapaces de relacionarse con el quien cuido de su hija, ni siquiera podían fingir un poco de agrado. Marco quería catalogar a Moon y River como hipócritas, pero eso era harina de otro costal.

El segundo era Hekapoo, la siempre sexy miembro del comité mágico, estaba muy enfadada con él por ocultarle como Star perdió el control de sus poderes y mientras dormía, viajaba a dios sabe dónde creando diversos portales (que no se cerraban) a lo largo de diversas dimensiones, aunque el intuía que lo que más le molesto era que él le hubiese pedido como favor personal que ocultase eso de los demás miembros del consejo.

-Otra relación que el arruino por ayudar a Star.

Marco se sujetó la cabeza con dolor, no debía pensar en eso, no era culpa de Star, simplemente las cosas se dieron, nada más.

-Debería volver a casa cuanto antes.

Pero su tercer problema se lo impedía, debido a que sus padres asumieron que su hijo recibiría el mismo trato que ellos le dieron a Star, regresar a su hogar sería complicado, su habitación había sido arrendada para que alguno de sus parientes la usase estas vacaciones.

¿Cómo regresar a casa sin dejar mal a los padres de Star? Sus padres eran muy buena onda y todo, pero si se enteraban como Moon y River lo trataban Star no podría poner un pie de nuevo en su casa. ¿Eso ultimo era un problema? Muy posiblemente Star nunca regrese a la tierra.

-Eso no importaba ahora.

Finalmente, pero no menos importante estaba el asunto de Eclipsa, todo lo que rodeaba a la ex prisionera de Rumbulos estaba mal, un mal presentimiento lo perseguía en el castillo, era como si Star fuese acabar muerta apenas el bajase la guardia.

\- ¿Pero eso importaba? Él ya había sacrificado dos agradables relaciones por Star ¿Por qué debía sacrificar algo más?

"Star puede irse a la mierda, que su novio Tom la cuide ella ya no debería se problema mío"

Marco trato de calmar sus pensamientos, pero sus ideas no paraban de agitarse más y más.

"¿Por qué tengo que seguir aquí? Nadie me quiere y a nadie le importo ¿Por qué protejo a alguien que casi me deja morir a manos de un oso de polvo?"

-Desde el primer día Star ha querido deshacerse de mí, talvez es hora de darle gusto.

El dolor de cabeza que sentía Marco ya había superado cualquier cosa conocida, era casi como si cientos de pequeños bichos estuviesen masticando su cerebro a la vez.

\- ¡¿Por qué me duele tanto?!

Marco dio un golpe a la pared de piedra y la perforo con su puño. Cuando retiro con miedo su mano se dio cuenta que esta estaba toda morada.

-A genial, lo que me faltaba, ¿De nuevo el brazo monstruo?

Marco quiso echarse a llorar, la idea de que tendría que enfrentarse a ese maldito tentáculo de nuevo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Afortunadamente los minutos pasaron y no pasó nada, es más su mano regreso a su color a la normal.

-Bien, al menos parece que no tengo que preocuparme por esto ahorita mismo.

Marco se levantó, estaba furioso, talvez caminar le ayudaría a calmar sus ideas.

-Marco Diaz, debe venir con nosotros en este instante.

-¿?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Moon era junto a su esposo River los gobernantes del reino de Mewnee, y como tales tenían la obligación de siempre pensar en lo mejor para su reino, incluso si eso significaba sacrificarse a sí mismos.

La reina vio con ojo crítico como Marco salía del palacio, el chico terrestre era por mucho el único y mejor amigo de su hija, pero nada más, ella no podía permitir que su hija y él se uniesen en matrimonio. No era que considerase a Marco indigno de su hija, todo lo contrario, su hija sería muy afortunada en tener a alguien como el a su lado. Pero ¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber un "pero"?

\- ¿River estás seguro de que tu plan funcionara?

Moon vio cómo su esposo se limitaba a asentir desanimadamente.

-Todo ha sido preparado, aunque me sigo oponiendo a esto. Es una traición en toda regla querida, no solo por todo lo que el ah hecho no solo por nosotros sino por nuestra hija.

Por supuesto que era una traición, si la situación fuese diferente Moon no hubiese siquiera imaginado lo que estaban a punto de hacerle a Marco, pero debían terminar la relación que tenía con su hija por el futuro de todo Mewnee. Talvez Tom no era el mejor candidato para desposar a su hija, pero como príncipe del inframundo sería un valioso aliado a futuro para el reino, una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

-Da la orden.

River se limitó a rezar en silencio por el porvenir de Marco, pidiéndole a sus ancestros que protejan al pobre escudero de su hija.

-Como ordenes, mi reina.

El plan para deshacerse de Marco era hermoso debido a su simpleza;

Cada cierto número de años los gobernantes de Mewnee debían auspiciar una competencia donde se les permitía a los escuderos que quisiesen convertirse en caballeros participar en una batalla para probarse. En esta batalla, aunque se prohibía firmemente matar a su oponente, más de un escudero con sueños demasiado grandes era golpeado hasta el límite. Este año sería Marco ese escudero. Usarían el titulo decorativo de escudero que le habían dado por su ayuda en la batalla contra Toffe para obligarlo a participar. Luego simplemente pondrían a un caballero de su entera confianza en su contra y listo. Podrían devolver a Marco a sus padres bajo la excusa de que se metió donde no debía.

-Moon te lo pido, por favor reconsidéralo, Marco no se merece eso –dijo nuevamente River.

Por supuesto que no se merecía eso. Marco había logrado adaptarse y sobrevivir a este reino, pero si le permitían seguir corrían el riesgo de que su hija se dé cuenta de que estaba saliendo con una tetera a punto de estallar.

-Todo es por el bien de Mewnee.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _-Star esto es grabe, el brazo monstruo volvió._**

 ** _Se quejó Marco mientras trataba de llamar la atención de Star. Lamentablemente ella está ocupada en otra cosa._**

 ** _-Eso es imposible Marco, me encargue de él, está destruido, jamás volverá. -Respondió Star sin regresarle a ver siquiera._**

 ** _Pero Marco no se desanimó por la negativa de su compañera a prestarle atención siguió presionando por algunos minutos. Hasta que finalmente logro llamar su atención._**

 ** _\- ¿Podríamos al menos consultar con tu madre Star? -Pregunto Marco un poco preocupado, una extraña voz en su cabeza comenzaba a asustarlo. - Te juro que puedo oír su voz en mi cabeza_**

 ** _Star Salto sobre Marco y lo empujo contra la pared más cercana con lujo de violencia._**

 ** _-Nadie puede enterarse que use ese tipo de hechizos. -Star levanto a Marco del cuello de su camisa. - ¿Acaso no comprendes lo que me haría mi familia?_**

 ** _\- ¡Star me estas ahogando!_**

 ** _Sin embargo, una voz interrumpió a Star quien se separó asustada._**

 ** _-Arreglaremos esto más tarde Marco, ahora tengo la cabeza llena y no me estas ayudando, para que rayos te convertiste en mi escudero si solo vas a estar llenándome la cabeza con problemas ¡no me estas ayudando!_**

 ** _Marco vio alejarse a Star mientras su conciencia volvía._**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Marco abrió lentamente los ojos mientras sin mucha emoción movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo era que él se había metido en esto? Lo que se supone sería un pequeño paseo a los límites del castillo, termino con uno de eso malditos caballeros en plateada armadura metiéndole de una patada a un carro ¡Y ahora estaba en una jaula dentro de una especie de coliseo romano!

-Matare al gracioso que se le haya ocurrido que esta es una buena idea.

Marco solo se sentó en catre mientras esperaba que algo pasase, no era como si él estuviese atrapado, todavía tenía las tijeras dimensionales que su había ganado cuando derroto a Hekapoo pero no tenía intención de usarlas … de momento.

-Vaya, pero si es el pequeño y mimado escudero de la princesa…te llamabas caballo ¿verdad?

Marco tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para poner una cara de póker frente a la mujer escudera Higgs.

\- ¿Qué quieres Higgs? Como puedes ver no tengo tiempo para tus burlas.

Contrario a lo que Marco esperaba Higgs solo sonrió.

-Solo quiero felicitarte, pensar que participarías en los juegos es algo impresionante, te van a partir cada hueso en el cuerpo, pero aun así es impresionante. Supongo que incluso un pobre mimado como tu tiene sueños jajajajajajaja no tienes ni un año aquí y ya vas a por el título de caballero ¡Eso es tener las mallas de acero bien puestas!

Marco no supo cómo interpretar lo que Higgs decía, pero no le importo, mínimo sabía que aún estaba en Mewnee, además de ser parte en alguna especie de juego, una los suficiente peligroso para que la mujer escudera considerase innecesario molestarlo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Moon y River se sentaron en un palco especialmente preparado para ellos y dieron inicio a los juegos de caballería. Las reglar eran simples, derrota a al menos un oponente y serás ascendido, derrota dos y serás condecorado, derrota a todos y gana un puesto en la mesa de la familia real.

Durante años habían visto estos juegos, incluso cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos. Aunque más que una oportunidad para que nuevos talentos demostrasen de lo que son capases esta arena era una fosa donde los sueños de todos esos escuderos que soñaban con ser caballeros morían. Una forma elegante y simple de demostrarles a los plebeyos que nacieron plebeyos, crecieron como plebeyos y seguramente morirán como eso mismo.

Claro que, en esta ocasión, habían torcido un poco las reglas.

-¡QUE LOS JUEGOS COMIENCEN!- Grito River a todo pulmón cuando el redoble de tambores que anunciaba la competencia había iniciado.

-Recuerdas tus ordenes ¿Verdad?

Pregunto Moon a la jefa de caballeros que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Necesito lastimar a Marco lo suficiente como para que este regrese a la tierra, pero sin humillarlo al punto que rompa toda relación con su hija.

-Bien.

-Si se me permite una pregunta ¿Por qué no le rompen ambas piernas al chico y listo?

Moon se sintió tentada a responderle a esa sugerencia, pero la mano de River toco la suya recordándole porque esa no era una opción.

-Su presencia podría ser valiosa a futuro, uno nunca sabe.

Si la jefa de caballeros comprendía o no sus motivos no importaba, solo necesitaban que obedeciese al pie de la letra.

Los juegos comenzaron como siempre, algunos escuderos con aires de grandeza y unos pocos caballeros ingenuos probaron suerte, todos acabaron en lo mismo, una masacre.

-Los juegos de este año parecen estar un poco apagados cariño, no veo que haya muchos participantes.

Moon asintió, este año ciertamente había muchos menos participantes que en veces pasadas, pero no por eso se podían permitir que un plebeyo soñase más allá de lo que era.

-Es el momento que entre Marco.

River sintió un vacío en su corazón, pensar que su linda esposa ocultase un lado tan oscuro a plena vista era algo que ciertamente no le agradaba, aun así, aceptaba sus deseos, más o menos.

Marco entro como se planeó, su oponente ya lo estaba esperando en la otra esquina, pero un dato llamo su atención.

\- ¿Sin armadura ni armas? ¿No es eso muy cruel querida?

Moon solo regreso a ver a la jefa de caballeros quien saco un papel apresurada.

-Marco dijo que no necesitaría nada, aunque si tomo de la armería una especie de… ¿espada?

Moon solo agito su cabeza, si Marco se había dado cuenta de su plan, no importaba, todo terminaba este día. O al menos eso espero.

El primer oponente en el coliseo era Sir Stabby, uno de sus más grandes caballeros, su familia había tenido un lugar de honor en Mewnee por generaciones.

Sir Stabby esperó pacientemente a que la reina Moon bajase su brazo antes de saltar a la arena montado en un poderoso gerracornio, además de que estaba armado con una imponente lanza. Tal y como se lo había comunicado Sir Dashing of Muzzleton, la reina Moon deseaba que el chico frente a él abandonase Mewnee con el menor daño posible, y aunque no entendía lo último, él estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su deber.

Moon sonrió al ver como Sir Stabby cabalgaba rápidamente hacia Marco, ahora solo faltaba que este se rindiese o perdiese el conocimiento y podrían devolverlo a la tierra.

-HeeH quería, ¿No notas algo raro en Marco?

Moon no tuvo tiempo para pensar en las palabras de su esposo, Sir Stabby había envestido a toda velocidad, o al menos eso debería haber hecho, ya que en menos de un segundo todo lo que quedaba en la plataforma era Marco, ya que por alguna razón Sir Stabby había salido disparado de su gerracornio y se había estrellado en las gradas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Marco había usado el principio de la palanca, así como la tercera ley de Newton para deshacerse de su oponente. Aquella larga y llamativa lanza había jugado en contra del caballero, saltando sobre de ella para forzar esta se clavase al había logrado catapultar al pobre caballero enlatado hacia las gradas.

Dudaba seriamente que el pobre caballero pudiese levantarse tras el viajecito, pero no le importaba, su vista estaba fija en el artífice de esta estupidez. Moon Butterfly.

-Me envía a su hija y me toca cuidarla, pero cuando ella tiene que recibirme unas vacaciones de verano me manda a un coliseo romano. Pobre puta.

Marco hubiese seguido despotricando a la reina de Mewnee pero su segundo oponente ya estaba frente a él. Esta vez era solo un caballero con una inmensa espada.

Aparentemente este no quería repetir el incidente anterior, así que no vino montado su gerracornio.

-Chico te admiro por tu victoria, pero la suerte te ha abandonado, ya que yo soy Sir Dashing de Muzzleton, mi familia ha servido a la corona por generaciones, y ninguno de mis ancestros ha conocido la derrota.

Marco simplemente se froto la oreja con desinterés.

\- ¿Planeas seguir hablando hasta que me rinda de aburrimiento o pelearas?

Sir Dashing de Muzzleton parece que no tomo sus palabras con humor ya que lo ataco con esa inmensa espada. Desafortunadamente fallo.

Marco retrocedía lentamente mientras esquivaba los ataques del sir…del sir… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Su nombre rimaba con la palabra pesca ¿Verdad? Bueno como fuese, el sir era demasiado lento a causa de su armadura de cuerpo entero que usaba y aquel manoble de dos filos tenia movimientos demasiado predecibles, por lo que Marco solo necesitaba de uno o dos finos movimientos para evitar el rango de sus ataques.

-Maldito niñato deja de correr y enfréntame como un hombre. –Grito encolerizado Sir Dashing de Muzzleton ante la humillación de que sus ataques fueran evadidos con movimientos mínimos.

Marco solo sonrió mientras sacaba una pequeña espada bastarda que había encontrado en la armería, una oxidada y vieja amiga de su tiempo cuando estaba buscando a Hekapoo.

-Si es lo que deseas.

Marco giro rápidamente y apuñalo justo entre la visera del casco de su oponente, aunque estaba un poco oxidado al no estar usando su cuerpo adulto el ataque vasto para atravesar limpiamente el casco.

El filo de la oxidada espada había evitado la cabeza apropósito, aunque el efecto de ver a una pequeña espada quitar el casco de un poderoso caballero debería bastar para que el energúmeno sobre alimentado comprendiese su derrota. Y así fue.

Los aplausos y alabanzas no se hicieron esperar tras su segunda victoria, una más y tendría un puesto de honor en la familia real, no era como si realmente lo quisiese en este punto. Moon había estado dispuesta a matarlo para librarse de él, si se quedaba seguramente sus padres estarían en peligro.

Su tercera oponente fue como no podía ser de otro modo la jefa de caballeros, Lady Whosits. Marco tenia malos recuerdos de esta mujer alta como montaña.

-Eres un guerrero hecho y derecho chico, te doy mi respeto. -Confeso Lady Whosits mientras dejaba caer su inmensa hacha de guerra frente a Marco. - Aunque supongo que era obvio. Te dejaron a cargo del cuidado de nuestra pequeña princesa.

-¿Me dejaron a cargo? tuve que criar a esa pequeña loca solo. - Marco ya no tenía razones para ocultar su resentimiento por los miembros de la familia Buterfly. - Y mira como me pagan. ¡Debería haber dejado que su hija se enfrentase a Toffe sola!

Lady Whosits trago saliva. Aunque no estaba al tanto de qué tipo de ayuda había dado Marco contra Toffe, el que la reina no lo enviase a la guillotina por su atrevimiento de estar tan cerca de la princesa ya era un indicativo de lo mucho que la reina apreciaba y respetaba al terrícola.

-Te lo diré sin mentir, ni cambiar palabras. La reina desea que regreses a la tierra sano y salvo, además de que me ha ordenado no dañarte más de lo necesario. Ríndete y acepta la piedad de mi reina, en esta batalla estás perdido.

Marco solo sonrió.

-Sobreviví a las llanuras explosivas de clendar, la nieva del jamás, el bosque de la aflicción campos congelados de tormento perpetuo. Entiende esto mujer gigante, para mi tú no eres más que un insecto que creció más de lo que debería

Lady Whosits no supo que hacer, conocía esos lugares, pero era imposible que un humano normal lo hiciese, a no ser que….

\- ¿Tu pasaste la prueba de Hekapoo?

-Cierto creo que nunca nadie aquí me pregunto el por qué tenía unas tijeras dimensionales antes ¿Será que nunca pensaron en el porqué de ello?.

-… Esto será malo… -Dijo ella mientras se ponía en guardia a la vez que Marco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

River no pudo evitar festejar ante la victoria de Marco, el chico le caía bien. Aunque claro esta aplastante victoria desbarataba por completo los planes de Moon.

-Moon, quería, era obvio que el chico tendría algunas habilidades ocultas, estuvo viviendo aventuras con Star casi un año.

Moon no respondió, por un lado, apreciaba mucho a Marco y su familia, por otro estaba el tema de la posible alianza con el inframundo que su reino necesitaba. Bueno al menos Marco había logrado suficientes logros en esta batalla como para que ningún noble osase molestarlo nuevamente, ahora solo debía seguir su papel y acabar con todo esto.

-Supongo que sí. Qué más da, dejémoslo así, vamos a celebrar con Marco por su victoria.

Moon y River bajaron de sus tronos y con paso noble llegaron a conde Marco se había quedado sentado.

-En hora buena Marco, tu victoria te ha otorgado el título de conde ante nuestro reino y otros que reconocen el poder de los Buttlerfly….

-Así como ha demostrado a la gente que la perseverancia y el esfuerzo sin duda alguna serán recompensados. -Aumento River.

-A mí me pareció que solo querían matarme. -Dijo marco con voz apagada hacia los reyes. - Les ayudo cuidando a su hija y así me pagan ¿Lanzándome a un coliseo romano?

Moon casi sintió como si estuviese enfrentando a Toffe de nuevo, los ojos de Marco no anunciaban nada bueno. Por fortuna el bullicio de las felicitaciones de los plebeyos era tal que solo ella y su esposo habían podido escuchar la acusación de Marco.

-Chico sé que estas molesto, pero créeme, todo esto es por un bien mayor. - River palmeo la espalda de Marco tratando de calmarlo. -Nosotros solo queríamos ayudarte a tener una posición lo suficientemente ventajosa para que no requirieses de nuestra ayuda…. Tómalo como una experiencia adicional

-Además de que nos ayudas de igual manera a dar un entretenimiento a las masas.- señalo una serena Moon.- Agradéceme, ya que ahora tras esta gran prueba eres reconocido como un conde y caballero del reino de newni.

\- ¿Agradecer? ¿Qué me fuese ventajosa experiencia?. - Marco sacudió la tierra invisible de sus ropas. –Me encargaron una princesa que no sabía controlar sus poderes y esperaron que la cuide por todo un año, me involucre en un problema de su reino que poco o nada debía importarme y aun así ustedes no pueden ser lo suficiente hospitalarios como para darme alberge unas semanas, sino que me mandan a la batalla solo para su entretenimiento.

Marco sentía deseos de golpearlos, pero se controló, Moon era muy buena con la magia y Riven era un guerrero muy diestro, nada bueno podía salir de un ataque de rabia ciega.

\- ¿Pero saben qué?, lo lograron, creo ya tuve suficiente. - Marco se dio la vuelta. – Agradeceré el nombramiento de caballero, pero no deseo tener nada que ver nuevamente con su reino por lo tanto también pueden guardarse el título de conde, no me servirá de nada solo les pido unos minutos para tomar mis cosas y no requerirán verme de nuevo.

Moon observo como Marco se alejaba, los espectadores lanzaban flores desde las gradas y gritaban ovaciones sin comprender lo que realmente había pasado.

-Adiós.

Moon y River se apresuraron en seguir el paso a Marco, fingiendo que nada pasaba claro.

-Marco, no negare nada de lo que me acusas, pero te pido que esperes, no quiero que nuestra relación termine así. Pide el tesoro que quieras, te lo has ganado.

Marco rodo los ojos con desgano, saco sus tijeras dimensionales y desapareció rápidamente frente a los asombrados Reyes de Mewnee.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tan pronto como Marco desapareció entro del portar dimensional Moon se lanzó en su búsqueda, dejando a su esposo para guardar las apariencias. Y estaba segura de que River podría encontrar una excusa medio creíble del porque el primer ganador del torneo de caballería uso un par de tijeras dimensionales para escapar de su merecida fiesta, aunque en ese mismo momento a ella misma no se le ocurría ninguna que no ocasionase problemas a futuro.

Marco no fue difícil de encontrar, como él había dicho, se encontraba guardando las pocas pertenencias que tenía en una maleta, alistándose para regresar a la tierra.

-Agradecería que no hicieses un espectáculo similar, Marco. –Moons se arregló un poco el vestido y el cabello antes de ingresar a la habitación del escudero de su hija. – Podría causar mal entendidos.

-¿Y cuál sería dicho mal entendido? Me deseas fuera de tu reino. –Contesto Marco sin regresarla a ver.

Moon tuvo que morderse la lengua, no le gustaba el tono tan irrespetuoso que Marco usaba con ella.

-Sé que debes estar muy enfadado en este momento, incluso puedes llegar a odiarme, pero quiero que comprendas que todo lo hago por el bien de este reino.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Moon vio los ojos de Marc inyectados con sangre, si esto no se solucionaba de una forma adecuada podría ser peligroso para Star a futuro.

-Te lo contare, pero primero deja eso y mírame. - Moon se sentó galantemente en la cama y espero a que Marco se tranquilizase lo suficiente como para hablar. - Por favor.

Marco rabio unos segundos antes de coger una silla y sentarse frente a Moon.

-Escucho.

Moon asintió complacida.

-Marco, tu eres un impedimento en el compromiso que deseamos que Star tenga con Tom.

Moon había decidido decirle la verdad, no quería que quedasen resentimientos o mal entendidos en el aire, ella terminaría esto aquí, le diría la verdad sin tapujos. Solo rogaba que el comprendiese.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo. Por si no lo ha notado desde que llegue su hija me trata como si no existiese.

A Marco le hubiese gustado señalar las formas en que Star estuvo a punto de matarlo de forma inconsciente, pero en honor a la paz decidió dejarlo en el aire…de momento.

-Marco, soy consciente de que Star te ha invitado a sus aposentos en las noches. -Moon levanto una mano antes de que Marco pudiese reclamar. – No sé lo que hayan hecho, ni me importa, eso es algo que mi hija tendrá que lidiar sola. Sin embargo, ella y el príncipe Tom parecen haber logrado superar sus diferencias y por el bien de Mewnee me gustaría que su relación llegase a buen puerto.

\- ¿Piensa entregar a su hija en un matrimonio político?

-Star jamás lo aceptaría si se lo impusiese, pero si ella logra relacionarse con Tom por su propia cuenta, creo que es una gran oportunidad para que nuestros reinos se alineen.

Marco quiso decir algo, pero su mano comenzó a dolerle. Casi como si se quemase.

-Digamos que entiendo sus motivos. – Marco escondió su adolorida mano en su chaqueta. –No me parece que sea motivo para enviarme a mi posible muerte.

-Todos tus oponentes tenían la orden de dejarte inconsciente con el menor daño posible.

Marco quiso reír, esos caballeros claramente no habían entendido sus órdenes, o planeaban ignorarlas de plano.

-De acuerdo asumamos que lo acepto, que he ido a los aposentos de su hija por las noches, y por eso soy un peligro para su posible relación con Tom y por eso debe enviarme de regreso a la tierra. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué espera que haga yo?

Moon sonrió un poco, el fuego en los ojos de Marco seguía ardiendo con odio, pero parecía que aceptaba sus palabras, o al menos que se estaba obligando a sí mismo a calmarse.

-Debido a tus impresionantes logros no puedo permitir que regreses a tu hogar, no ahora mismo, que es una fiesta sin su invitado de honor. –El gruñido de Marco no desanimo a Moon.- Te aseguro que será una agradable fiesta, sin engaños, lo juro.

-Al menos puedo organizarla yo, si es mi fiesta al menos quiero poder invitar a algunos conocidos.

Moon asintió complacida, todo parecía indicar que las negociaciones habían llegado a buen puerto.

-Hare los arreglos y te contactare cuando los por menores estén listos. - Moon se levantó y realizo una pequeña inclinación. - Lamento que la situación llegase a estos extremos, pero tú nos orillaste a buscar una salida rápida, después de todo el crimen de asaltar los aposentos de una princesa generalmente se castiga con la muerte. - Moon le guiño el ojo. - Si lo deseas puedo enviar a una persona más discreta a hacerte compañía, considéralo nuestro secreto.

Marco se sintió tentado a decirle a Moon la verdad sobre esas visitas nocturnas, pero por el bien de Star se callaría. Por ahora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Marco observo a Moon salir de su habitación con desconfianza, ahora más que nunca sabía que no podía confiar en esa mujer. ¿Cómo sabía que él había estado en el cuarto de Star? No una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué creía ella que había pasado cuando él estaba en el cuarto de su hija? Tal vez lo mejor sería no saber.

Por otro lado, estaba el asunto del compromiso de Star y Tom. La sola idea de verles a los dos juntos le revolvía el estómago, pero ese era un tema para otro momento, en este mismo instante lo que más llamaba su atención era su mano morada.

El brazo monstruo había regresado.

\- ¿Ahora qué hago?

Star no lo iba a ayudar y Moon no era de confianza.

-Necesito a alguien que sepa de magia, magia oscura. -De alguna forma sus ojos lograron enfocar la torre donde se suponía que la reina de la oscuridad estaba encerrada.

-Eclipsa debería saber mucho de magia oscura…pero…. ya que, no pierdo nada.

Tijera en mano abrió un portal, esperando poder encontrar solución a su problema en las manos de alguien que cada vez que hablaba le provocaba un escalofrió en toda la comuna vertebral.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eclipsa la supuesta reina de la oscuridad se encontraba descansando perezosamente su cabeza en la ventana cuando sintió que un portal se habría detrás de ella.

-O que inesperado placer.


	2. Chapter 2

se que no e continuado mis demás historias y lo siento, pero me pagaron por hacer este fic, asi que !money! $-$

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Capitulo 2

* * *

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes tratar con maldiciones? -Pregunto Star mientras ahorcaba histérica a su novio Tom - ¿No se supone que eres el príncipe de las tinieblas?

-Yo no trato con maldiciones.

Star levanto a Tom del piso unos centímetros. –¿Y cómo le llamas a cuándo a Marco le creció una segunda cabeza?

-Eso solo era una broma, nada serio. Si Marco le tiraba sal se hubiese librado. –El rostro de Tom se oscurece con algo de miedo. – No es nada comparado al brazo monstruo que tú me describes ¿Segura que no estas exagerando?

Star soltó a Tom.

-No …. Se supone que lo destruí, sé que lo hice, pero parece regreso. –Star recuerda como en la cena la mano de Marco cambio de color. –Marco ya me había advertido que volvió, pero no le hice caso.

-Encontraremos una solución

Tom abrazo a su novia para calmarla, si bien no le agradaba que estuviese tan preocupada por alguien que no era el, la historia del brazo monstruo parecía ser algo muy serio.

-Tom … Tal vez deba preguntarle a mi madre.

\- ¡No! –La sola idea de involucrar a la reina Moon aterrorizo a Tom. -Star escúchame, tu madre no puede enterarse de esto, ya sabes que ella es intolerante a los monstruos, imagina que le hará a Marco si se entera que se está convirtiendo en uno, en el mejor de los casos lo expulsa, en el peor, puede que considere que Marco es el portador de una especie de plaga y decida purificarlo en la plaza.

Star se mordió la lengua ante la idea. Pese a que Marco había sido tan buen amigo con ella, ella solo le había traído desgracia tras desgracia. No solo le había arruinado el noviazgo a Marco con su declaración, lo había involucrado en una guerra contra Ludo y Toffe, para después tratar de deshacerse de él mandándolo a enfrentar un monstruo de pelusa. ¿Cuánto más mal le haría a Marco antes de que su relación se termine?

-Iré a casa, puede que mi madre sepa algo de maldiciones de este nivel, pero no esperes mucho, ella es más del tipo puño contra puño.

-Te lo encargo Tom. - Star suspiro derrotada una vez que Tom se hubo ido. – Marco espero estés bien.

Star quiso salir de su habitación en búsqueda de Marco, pero Glosarik salto sobre su cabeza y comenzó a revolver su cabello sin control.

-Kyyyyyaaaaaaa

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los oscuros poderes de Eclipsa generalmente era firmemente controlados por su férrea voluntad, aunque había momentos donde ella se sentía tan débil como si una repentina y abrumadora carga fuese soltada sobre ella. A veces la mera presencia de alguien a su lado la calmaba, pero eso solo se debía a que Eclipsa había pasado por un infierno de entrenamiento para aprender cómo controlarse y contener los impulsos de sus emociones. Aunque tardó mucho en aprender a retener y evitar que su estado general influyera en los que la rodeaban, a ratos era indispensable para la bruja tener una pequeña válvula de escape para evitar esas frustraciones y mantenerse bajo control.

Esta noche era una de esas noches.

Por el bien de mantener sus emociones reprimidas y las distracciones muy bien guardadas, Eclipsa había decidido enviar su cordura y decencia de vacaciones a algún lugar muy legos de esa torre donde estaba cautiva. Habían pasado semanas desde que había sido liberada, semanas en las que estuvo firmemente vigilada por guardias de lo más feos (ni que decir del tiempo que paso encadenada a una pared) semanas en las que ni siquiera considero masturbarse. Pero todas esas emociones reprimidas finalmente habían alcanzado un tope y comenzaban a enloquecerla. Podía sentir su lujuria hirviendo dentro de su alma, comiéndose su cordura, casi como si fuese un volcán apunto de estallar, dejándola debilitada por su necesidad y su desesperación.

Eclipsa apretó los dientes antes de lanzar lo último que le quedaba de auto control por la ventana. Metió sus dedos rápidamente dentro de su culo y su coño con movimientos firmes y agresivos, no se molestó en contener nada, aullando en dicha vocal mientras se retorcía desnuda en su cama, dejando que su lujuria sigue su curso. No le importaba quien pudiese escucharla.

Mordió la almohada en un último y desesperado intento de su cordura por guardar la decencia que pudiese quedarle, no quería arriesgarse a que uno de los guardias la escuchase y decidiese entrar a investigar. No lo soportaría

-No puedo…parar.

Con su mano agarró su pecho acariciándolo salvajemente, mientras que la otra frotaba su pequeño clítoris con un ritmo casi desesperado.

-Maaaaasssss.

Gimió para sí misma, mientras se retorcía frenéticamente en su viejo colchón, la cama crujió con cada empuje como si se fuese a romper de un momento a otro, pero no le importo. Todo su cuerpo estaba poseído por el deseo y hambre incontrolables. Necesitaba esto, casi tanto como requería respirar.

-Joder, pero se siente tan bien, ¡ni siquiera me importa si los guardias entran a ver!

Grito cuando se dio cuenta que sus dedos no eran suficientes para calmar el calor que sentía, afortuna o lamentablemente ningún caballero parecía estar haciendo guardia en su puerta esta noche.

-Moon ¿Enserio? ¿Justo la noche que necesito de uno de tus inútiles quitas la guardia? ¡Me las pagaras!

Eclipsa grito sus preguntas casi como si alguien pudiese responderle, aunque entres los gritos de placer y el rechinar de la cama era difícil escuchar algo. Eclipsa sentía como la lujuria más intensa de lo que nunca había sentido en su vida quemaba su cuerpo y no sabía cómo comportarse.

\- ¡Me corro!

La poderosa oleada de emociones reprimidas que fue liberada cuando llego al primer orgasmo de la noche, la ola habría sido suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera ser que se encontrase en su rango de acción, sea o no sensible a la magia.

El problema era que ella sola no podría apagar su fuego. Los minutos pasaron, varios orgasmos más hicieron que la torre retumbase con magia, pero el fuego no se iba.

Cerca de media noche eclipsa logro calmarse los suficiente como para sentarse, su cama había cedido en algún momento, tan concentrada había estado en masturbarse que ni cuenta se había dado cuando las viejas maderas se rompieron. Ni le importaba, ahora mismo solo quería encontrar un modo de calmar su lujuria antes de enloquecer completamente.

-Necesito un poco de agua.

Se levantó apoyándose en la pared, sus muslos brillaban con sus propios jugos resbaladizos, además de que no podía dejar de acariciar su hinchado montículo. Se masturbó y tambaleo mientras se dirigía torpemente a una tina de agua que usaba para asearse, temblando y tropezando mientras se movía, no fue una caminata elegante, pero no había otra forma de caminar dadas las circunstancias. Ella simplemente aceptó esto por toda su rareza, avanzando de manera constante mientras trataba de no dejarse quemar por la frustración de su propio descenso a la locura.

No sintió vergüenza o dudas cuando llego a la inmensa poma de agua, saltando sin pensar. El agua fría no tardo en calmarla, claro que esta solo era una solución temporal, ella debía encontrar una solución más definitiva a su calentura o tendría serios problemas.

Tras el chapuzón nocturno Eclipsa tuvo que cambiar sus ropas. Ya seca apoyo su cabeza en la ventana esperando que una solución llegase a ella, pero cuando nada llego maldijo a Rhombulos. Luego comenzó a barajear sus opciones, las cuales debido a su situación actual eran limitadas.

-Que no daría porque un buen mozo llegase de improvisto a joderme toda la noche. Uno con grandes músculos, y una encantadora voz.

Eclipsa finalizo apresuradamente sus fantasías, no quería perder el control de nuevo, con un nuevo suspiro maldijo a Rhombulos otra vez. Pero antes de que pudiese comenzar a pensar que haría sobre su destruida cama, un portal se abrió frente a ella.

-O que inesperado placer.

"Quien dijo que los sueños no se cumplen"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Star se revolvía en su cama sin poder dormir, estaba preocupada por Marco, en los últimos días casi pareciese que el chico no era el mismo, mentalmente se maldijo por no haberle prestado más atención a su amigo cuando este le dijo que el Brazo monstruo había regresado.

Debía encontrar ayuda antes de que su error le pusiese frente a su madre. Moon no se caracterizaba por ser indulgente con los monstruos, los toleraba, pero era más que nada porque Star se lo había pedido.

-Necesito ayuda. -Star se levantó cuando sintió como una holeada de magia golpeaba su ventana. - ¿Qué rayos?

Por un segundo Star se preocupó por Marco, pero una segunda ola mágica la golpeo antes de que pudiese hacer nada. Star sintió como sus piernas le fallaban, ella jamás había experimentado nada como esto.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando?

El tiempo parecía detenerse frente a Star cuando dos olas mágicas la golpearon de forma casi inmediata.

Star trato de gritar al sentirse tan aplastada, pero no pudo hacer que ningún sonido saliese de su boca.

Las olas de magia comenzaron a golpearla de forma casi rítmica sin que Star pudiese hacer nada para protegerse.

-¡Marco! ¡Ayúdame!

Grito Star al borde de la inconciencia, era un último esfuerzo porque su fiel escudero la sacase del peligro una vez más. Pero en ese momento una nueva ola mágica la golpeo de lleno, arrancándole lo que pudo quedarle de fuerzas. Quedo inconsciente antes de que su cara tocase el piso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

–Entonces ¿Puedes ayudarme? –Pregunto un no muy convencido Marco cuando hubo terminado de contarle su problema. - ¿si? ¿no?

Eclipsa sonrió diabólicamente, mientras dejaba que el frio viento de la noche moviese sus cabellos.

-Eso depende.

\- ¿Depende? ¿De qué?

\- ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a pagarme Marco Diaz? –Eclipsa cruza sus piernas dramáticamente. - No hay tal cosa como un milagro gratuito en este mundo, todo tiene un costo, y a ratos es impagable.

Marco no entendió porque la mirada de Eclipsa parecía perder intensidad al pronunciar las últimas palabras, pero no pregunto.

-Bueno, dejando me remuneración de lado, hay algo que no me quedo claro. ¿Estás seguro que fue Star quien te lanzo esa maldición que convierte tu mano en un tentáculo monstruo? Digo ¿Seguro que no fue Moon?

\- ¿Por qué lo haría Moon? -Marco solo gruño molesto. –Sí, fue Star, pero solo fue algo accidental.

-Un accidente bastante impresionante, si me permites señalar. –Eclipsa recorrió con la mirada el perfil de Marco con hambre, pero se topó con unos demacrados ojos purpuras. - ¿Qué cenaste?

-¡?¡?¡?¿?

-Solo es una pregunta, responde.

Marco trato de recordarlo, pero le fue imposible, es mas ¿Cuándo había anochecido? Él había hablado con Moon en la tarde, poco antes del almuerzo ¿Por qué era tan tarde?

Marco gimió con dolor mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-Tu maldición está más adelantada de lo que pensé en un inicio. –Eclipsa comenzó a picar el cuerpo de Marco. – Tu cuerpo parece estar sólido, pero solo por fuera, hay varias inconsistencias debajo de tu piel.

Eclipsa se forzó a sí misma para alejar la idea de follarse al escudero de Star, tratando de concentrarse en el aquí y ahora, claro que era difícil considerando lo necesitada que estaba.

\- Me atrevería a decir que no solo tienes lagunas en tus memorias ¿Los huesos te duelen también?

Marco trato de responder de nuevo, pero su cuerpo le fallo ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Pregunto Marco al borde del colapso. –Bruja.

Eclipsa quiso fingir molestia por la acusación, pero el estado de Marco no le daba tiempo para juegos.

\- Yo no he hecho nada chico, la maldición ya ha invadido tu núcleo. – El miedo y fascinación que sintió Eclipsa al ver como el Brazo de Marco cambiaba al de un monstruo fue lo que la vieja reina necesitaba para alejar completamente sus pensamientos de la lujuria que la consumía. – Me deberás un gran favor por esto chico.

Eclipsa retiro ceremoniosamente un anillo que tenía escondido en una de las marcas de su mano derecha y lo dejo caer sobre el Brazo monstruo.

-Antiguo Hipnos, dios del sueño, has que mi enemigo sueñe con lo temible, que tus oscuras alas cubran sus ojos y que solo el sol de la mañana pueda despertarlo. – Recito Eclipsa con impaciencia su hechizo al notar como el resto del cuerpo de Marco comenzaba a cambiar. – Que las llamas del fin cubran esta criatura con ceniza, y que Gaia le de descanso en verdes prados.

Marco sintió como si le arrancasen los huesos del cuerpo. Tal fue el dolor que sintió que no pudo gritar.

-Me debes una grande por esto favor chico. - Eclipsa se limpió la baba mientras veía el estado tan vulnerable en que había quedado Marco- S.. soolo te ayudo porque eres el escudero de Star. Pero no me voy a olvidar que aún me debes una retribución por mi anillo.

-No, no voy a ayudarte a escapar.

Pese a que Marco trato de sonar autoritario, su voz apenas si era un susurro.

-No deseo escapar, Star ha prometido que se me hará un juicio justo, y confió en que mis crimines ya los pague con 300 años cristalizada. -Eclipsa hubiese continuado con su discurso, pero Marco se había desmayado. –Chico molesto, el simplemente se negó a rendirse, sigue de pie pese a estar inconsciente.

La reina de la oscuridad sonrió con burla mientras tomaba las tijeras dimensionales de Marco y las usaba para devolverlo a su habitación.

-Recuerda chico, me debes un favor, en el lugar y de la forma que desee.

Marco solo gimió molesto cuando Eclipsa arrojo su cuerpo sobre la cama.

-Ya vendré a cobrarme esta deuda. No lo dudes.

Sin embargo, antes de que eclipsa pudiese regresar, un olor llamo su atención, este provenía de una bolsa sobre el velador de Marco.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Este triángulo esta hecho de maíz?!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Hekapoo no estaba haciendo gran cosa cuando llegó un hombre misterioso con intenciones no tan misteriosas. Ella había sido capaz de medir su fuerza y determinación durante bastante tiempo, durante años trato de hacer que se rinda, incluso llego a considerar cambiar las reglas para que se fuese, pero le fue imposible, ese juego del gato y el ratón que habían estado jugando por 16 años se había convertido en lo más interesante que había hecho en milenios._**

 ** _Pero aún era impresionante que él incluso la hubiera alcanzado. La forjadora de tijeras sonrió complacida mientras dejaba que sus ojos recorrieran hambrientamente el cuerpo rasgado del hombre durante un largo momento, los años le habían caído de maravilla._**

 ** _Mirando al humano, una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, sus afilados colmillos sobresalieron. Quizás no todos los humanos eran aburridos._**

 ** _Marco comenzó a hablar. Claro que Hekapoo no podía entender ni la mitad de lo que decía, en lugar de eso solo esperaba que la tirase al piso y allí la hiciese gemir como perra en celo._**

 ** _El humano se acercó, sus cuerpos desnudos estaban casi tocándose cuando._**

-Despierta H-poo, Despierta H-poo, Despierta H-poo

Hekapoo maldijo el momento donde se le ocurrió ponerle a su despertador la voz de Marco Diaz. Se movió entre sueños sin querer levantarse, pero volver a dormir era imposible.

Se levantó lentamente, dejando que solo las sabanas cubriesen su sudado y desnudo cuerpo.

-Marco me traiciono, me mintió. Él no es digno de confianza.

Con esas líneas Hekapoo esperaba poder alejar su mente del chico flácido que había visto convertir en hombre por 16 años. Claro que le era difícil, en especial sabiendo que Marco nunca traiciono sus ideales, ella simplemente no era a quien el protegía.

Los celos invadieron a Hekapoo quien tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no gritar todo tipo de maldiciones contra Star.

Hekapoo cerro sus ojos y trato de relajarse. -Tranquilízate, solo respira, 1, 2, 3, 4, repite ese último sin desgarrar las sabanas, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… si ya estoy calmada.

Hekapoo se hubiese levantado y vestido, pero un mensaje en su bola de cristal llamo su atención. Parecía ser importante ya que la mismísima Moon era su autora.

-¿Qué querrá ahora la reina?

Hekapoo le dios PLAY a la bola de cristal.

Hekapoo te envió saludos desde Mewnee, espero que tu trabajo no te este estresando demasiado y que mantengas salud.

Hekapoo aplasto el botón de adelantar con la intención de saltarse toda la introducción de Moon ¿Cómo podía una reina tan estirada como ella haber tenido una hija tan rebelde como Star? Ya después de varios minutos de dio de nuevo al botón PLAY.

Por esos y otros motivos que te explicare en detalle cuando llegues espero que puedas participar en el banquete que pronto se dará para celebrar el ascenso de Marco como escudero a caballero. Por favor asegúrate de notificarme tu respuesta lo antes posible.

\- ¿Marco ya es un caballero?

No era como que Hekapoo dudase de las capacidades de Marco, pero había esperado que le tomase al menos un año más convertirse en un caballero.

Por un lado, Hekapoo estaba feliz al tener la excusa perfecta para poder ver de nuevo al pequeño humano, por otro lado, la idea le molestaba debido a la cercanía que Star tenía con Marco.

-Debería ir, digo, no es como si quisiese ir, essoloobligacion. –Hekapoo bajo la cabeza avergonzada mientras la llama de su cabeza explotaba. - ¿Debería llevarle un regalo? Los humanos suelen regalarse cosas ¿verdad?

Hekapoo sonrió sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El sol aun no salía completamente en Mewnee cuando River se desperezaba tras la noche más ajetreada que pudiese recordar, generalmente el estaría en cama unas horas más, no tenía una caza planeada o algo semejante, pero la noche que había terminado hace solo unos minutos fue por mucho la mayor hazaña que el rey recordase haber logrado.

-Si River aun lo tienes. –El rey examino su cuerpo con ojo crítico. Los años no habían pasado en vano, ya no tenía tanto musculo como antes, ni su cuerpo estaba en su mejor estado, pero aún no había perdido lo importante.

-River ¿Cariño podrías traerme un poco de agua?

River sonrió aún más al escuchar la voz agotada de su mujer. El saber que había domado firmemente a la hambrienta fiera que fue anoche le llenaba el pecho de orgullo.

-Por supuesto Moon, dame un segundo.

Cuando Moon se quedó sola, pudo suspirar aliviada, sin remordimientos. No quería seguir viéndole esa sonrisa satisfecha de su esposo, ambos ya habían tenido intimidad, solo un poco, lo mínimo necesario, como reina ella no podía dejarse llevar por sus pasiones, atrás habían quedado esos días donde ambos podían quedarse acostados hasta medio día susurrándose cosas bonitas al oído ¡Sus obligaciones como reina eran primero! aunque eso no negaba que a ratos envidiaba a esas mujeres que se entregaban sin remordimientos a una noche de pasión.

-Supongo que me he estado absteniendo demasiado. –Moon se replanteo un poco tu día a día y noto que había estado muy estresada últimamente. – Debo librarme de Eclipsa de una u otra forma. O terminare rompiéndole los huesos a River.

Moon rodo los ojos por su cuarto hasta que llego a la almohada de su esposo.

-Bueno, supongo que fue una agradable forma librarme del estrés. –Moon sonrió unos segundos antes de que su orgullo asomase. – Pero la próxima vez.

Moon agito su cabeza tratando de eliminar las ideas pervertidas que inundaron su mente. Ella era una reina, y como reina debía controlarse.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Marco sentía como si despertase de una pesadilla que había durado demasiado, su cuerpo pesaba como si fuese plomo, pero se sentía bien, liberado.

-Solo me quedare a dormir un poco.

 **"A quien se supone le hablas idiota"**

Marco quiso gritar, al escuchar esa molesta voz en su cabeza, pero logro controlarse lo suficiente como para levantar su mano.

\- ¿Brazo monstruo?

 **"No hace falta que grites, estoy en tu cabeza, además de que sería raro hablarle a una extremidad de tu cuerpo"**

-Cómo es posible, Eclipsa, ella….

 **"Ella me sello, separando mi conciencia de la tuya, pero sigo aquí, mientras la maldición siga no te has librado de mi…agggg maldición ¡Estuve tan cerca de poseerte! Solo un poco más, pero no esa maldita bruja tenía que intervenir, y que honda con esas olas de lujuria cons…"**

Marco hizo un esfuerzo para quitarse la voz del brazo monstruo de la cabeza, estaba claro que, si bien había logrado revertir un poco la situación, aún quedaban cosas por hacer para librarse de esa maldita cosa. Bueno algo era algo ¿Verdad?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Star frotaba lentamente sus 6 manos sobre el firme pecho de Marco, esos 16 años que Marco había estado casando a Hekapoo habían dado a Marco un cuerpo envidiable._**

 ** _Todo su cuerpo estaba para comerlo. Lentamente sus manos fueron más al sur. Mientras su lengua daba una probada de lo firmes que estaban los biseps de Marco._**

 ** _Marco tomo una de sus manos y la atrajo a sus labios de forma muy brusca, casi como si de un guerrero medieval se tratase._**

 ** _-Te has portado mal Star._**

 ** _Se estremeció cuando esos fuertes brazos rodearon su espalda agarrando firmemente su culo._**

 ** _-Y debes ser castigada._**

 ** _El tono de Marco no era el de un niño, era el de un semental primordial, uno que estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya sin importar la situación._**

 ** _Star trato de besarlo levemente, pero_**. Un duro golpe en su puerta trajo a estar de regreso a la realidad, la joven princesa maldijo a viva voz a quien había interrumpido su sueño, abrió la puerta, lanzo al pobre diablo a dios sabe que dimensión, y regreso a la cama apurada.

-Dios Díaz estas para comerte. –Star abrió en su celular una de las pocas fotos que tenia de la versión adulta de Marco. - ¿Por qué no saque más fotos?

Star mastico levemente su barita mágica mientras con su mano libre movía el lugar de sus bragas para poder tener más acceso a su concha. Lentamente comenzó a frotar sus dedos contra sus labios inferiores mientras maldecía no tener más fotos de la versión adulta de Marco.

Talvez la noche había terminado, pero Star aun necesitaba apagar su fuego o no podría concentrarse en nada.

Lamentablemente justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una llamada le corto la inspiración.

\- ¡Janna espero que sea bueno! –Grito histérica Star mientras contestaba el teléfono con una mano, mientras la otra seguía frotando su coño. - Estoy a la mitad de algo importante.

-Star es urgente necesito contactar con Marco, pero su teléfono me sale incomunicado.

-Debe estar en su habitación, termino lo mío y le digo te llame.

-Gracias Star, y si puedes hazle acuerdo de que la próxima semana tenemos evento.

-Sí, sí, yo le digo, adiós.

Star rápidamente cerro la llamada y rápidamente trato de retomar el ritmo. Más un dato importante la golpeo, ella se estaba masturbando con una foto del Marco del futuro ¿Cómo encararía al Marco del pasado cuando terminase? Star no tuvo tiempo para plantearse mejor su predicamenteo, ya que su muy estimulada feminidad se corrió en ese momento.

Tras unos segundos donde Star solo pudo gemir de genuino placer, logro calmarse.

-Esto es un problema ¿Qué cara voy a poner frente a Marco?


End file.
